The Hockey try-outs
This is how the Hockey try-outs go and then Hockey Island crumbles in Tino Tonitini Goes Inside Out. with Riley, she’s about to do the tryout for the hockey team Mom: This should be fun. New team, new friends. There kids looked pretty good, considering they’re from San Francisco. Riley: Got to go. Mom: Okay. Good luck, sweetie! Disgust: Luck isn’t going to help us now. If she tries to use Hockey Island, it’s going down. Human Rainbow Dash: What are we going to do now?! Sneech: Yeah if the island goes down, we're toast! Fear: Which is why I’ve recalled every hockey memory I can think of. dumps down several memory orbs One of these is gotta work in place of the core memory. Riley is about to start playing hockey for the tryout Lor: Uh oh! Anger: She’s about to play! Disgust: Hurry! places a memory orb into the hub and goes to see Hockey Island being activated Fear: We did it, gang. It’s working! the hub rejects and throws out the memory orb and Hockey Island stops working, Fear tries to stuff as many memory orbs into the hub but they are all rejected Disgust: It’s like we don’t learn anything. Riley misses hitting into the goal Anger: That’s it! Carver: Not again! Fear: No, no, no. Breath. Find your happy place. hits Fear aside then pulls the console levers, Riley drops down her hockey stick and storms off in anger to take off her hockey skates Mom: Riley, what’s wrong? Riley: Let’s go! Mom: You’re not going to finish try outs? Riley: What’s the point? Mom: Hey, it’ll be alright. Let’s just… Riley: Stop saying everything will be alright! stomps off in anger they watch Hockey Island crumbles and falls into the Abyss Joy: Hockey! Oh, no, no. She loves hockey. She can’t give up hockey. Bing Bong, we have to get to that station. Bing Bong: Sure thing. This way, just past Graham Cracker Castle. Hey, that’s weird. Graham Cracker Castle used to be right here, I wonder why they moved it. I would have sworn Sparkle Pony Mountain was right here. Hey, what’s going on? Joy: Yeah, yeah. I don’t know. We’ll have to come back. Bing Bong: Princess Dreamworld! Princess Dreamworld is knocked down Bing Bong: Oh, The Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame. is also being taken down he sees a memory worker taking away his rocket Bing Bong: My rocket? Wait! Riley and I were still using that rocket. It-it-it still has some song power left. starts singing the words Bing Bong: Who’s your friend who likes to play? rocket is taken dumped onto a pile of other obsolete memories Bing Bong: No! No, no, no! You can’t take my rocket to the Dump. Riley and I are going to the moon. rocket is dumped into the Abyss Bing Bong: Riley can’t be done with me? to cheer Bing Bong up Joy: Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We can fix this. We just need to get back to Headquarters. Which way to the train station? Bing Bong: I had a whole trip planned for us. Joy: Hey, who’s ticklish, huh? Here comes the tickle monster. tries to cheer Bing Bong up but fails Joy: Hey. Bing Bong, look at this. pulls a funny face but Bing Bong is too sad to look Joy: Oh, here’s a fun game. You point to the train station and we all go there. Won’t that be fun? Come on, let’s go to the train station. the dejected and heartbroken Bing Bong Sadness: I’m sorry they took your rocket. They took something that you loved. It’s gone, forever. Joy: Sadness, don’t make him feel worse. Sadness: Sorry.inside-out-17 Bing Bong: It’s all I had left of Riley. Sadness: I bet you and Riley had great adventures. Bing Bong: Oh, they were wonderful. Once, we flew back in time. We had breakfast twice that day. Joy: Sadness. Sadness: It sounds amazing. I bet Riley liked it. Bing Bong: Oh, she did. We were best friends. Bong starts crying Sadness: Yeah, it’s sad. comforts Bing Bong and he cries in her arms as Joy watches in bewilderment he’s cried in Sadness’s arms Bing Bong: I’m okay now. Come on. The train station is this way. sets off with Sadness and Joy following him Joy: How did you do that? Sadness: Well, I don’t know. He was sad so I listened to what… Bing Bong: Hey! There’s the train. three of them get onto the train Joy: Oh, we made it. We’re finally gonna get home! she accidentally knock down two boxes containing facts and opinions Joy: Oh, no. These facts and opinions look so similar. Bing Bong: Ah, don’t worry about it. Happens all the time. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts